Champion of the Stars
by SilverSwirls
Summary: With a new tournament coming to Japan familiar faces begin to show up for competition. However, as Ginga and the others prepare for the festivities they begin to realize that there might be more behind this tournament that there seems. (Accepting OCs)
1. The Celestial Flare Tournament

**It feels like forever since I've written something specifically for this show, so I'm super excited to start this new story! Writing this short introduction chapter and planning the fic really made me realize how much I missed working with it and these characters. They're so fun! This is also my first shot at a tournament centric fic, so that will be fun to take a shot at. Anyways, as I mentioned in the summary I would absolutely love to accept OCs for this fic. If you have any questions feel free to just ask. The OC form can be found at the end of this chapter, as well as on my profile for easier copy and pasting.**

"Madoka!" Ginga's voice was loud through the calm of the B-Pit as his footsteps could be heard running down the stairs. Ginga's face appeared as bright of a smile on it as ever. "Madoka, how's Pegasus doing?" He asked, running up to the girl's work station. "Is he done yet?" He hummed at the sight of the sleeping girl. "Madoka!" He called to her, leaning over her to grab the bey resting on the table. "Ah, you did! Pegasus looks better than ever!" Madoka has yawned, sitting up in her seat as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Oh, Ginga." She smiled, "yeah, I was up all night working on him for you." Her smile fell a bit to a somewhat annoyed frown, "I didn't have a choice seeing as you were so persistent in getting it back today."

"I can't help it Madoka!" He defended, "I need to start training for this new tournament ASAP."

"A new tournament? I didn't know they were holding one, why haven't I heard about it?"

"It's not around here." Ginga replied, "guess where it is!" He excitedly spoke, his eyes shining a bit at the thought of the answer.

"Did Masamune tell you about it? America?"

"No, it closer to us than the US."

She hummed in thought, "oh, China?"

"Nope." Ginga grinned, "it's here in Japan, but it's being held in Tokyo." He spoke in excitement. "Oh, I can't wait!"

"Oh, wow. I wouldn't of expected Tokyo." She said, "I can't say I've visited there."

"Me either, exciting right? Oh, and get this, there's going to be participants from all over coming to join in. Nothing like the World Championships, but they've invited specific Bladers from around the world to join in. Masamune got an invitation."

"Beylin Temple should be invited as well then, Dashan at the least." Madoka spoke, "really there's a lot of people they could invite."

Ginga dug into his pocket to pull out a crumpled of paper and envelope. "They sent me an invitation as well." He handed it off to her.

"Really?" Her tone dropped a bit, "why'd they invite you? I mean, it's kind of a given you'd show up, especially since it's here."

"Don't know, maybe they just wanted to ensure my presence."

She rolled her eyes, "or maybe they just wanted to make sure one of the biggest Bladers in the world would be coming." She read farther into the paper, her eyebrows knitting together in slight confusion. "Wait, it says here that participants with invitations won't be participating in the preliminary rounds. Your spot in the tournament is guaranteed."

"What?" Ginga grabbed the paper back from her, "but that's no fun!"

"That's not fair either, in my opinion." She huffed, "you shouldn't be treated differently because you're a top Blader. It says here that there's also supposed to be a few people who come to Japan to participate, but they'll be going through a different round of battles to decide if they participate. That's weird, I mean, why not just open it to the world?"

"I didn't think about that." Ginga scratched his head, "maybe they just wanted to keep it small, but still include others?" He posed.

"I just think it's unfair." Madoka huffed, giving the invitation back to her friend. She perked slightly at the sound of a new customer walking in upstairs, the ring of the bell causing her to run up. "I still have some work to do here Ginga, I'll catch up with you later!" She called, disappearing upstairs.

Ginga left the shop after that. He was greeted by the bright blue sky outside, the sun high in the sky and beaming warm brightness down onto him. He sighed, there was a slight breeze in the air, the perfect spring day! He almost forgot all about when he and Madoka had talked about, instead of putting his focus on the training to come. The tournament preliminaries would be starting a week from now, though Ginga was set to leave for Tokyo a day early to get accustomed to the new city and such. He had been glad to hear that Tsubasa and the rest of Team Gan Gan Galaxy would be taking a shot at joining the tournament, even though teams wouldn't be entering the competition.

"Where will my training start today?" He spoke aloud to himself, looking around the streets of the city as he walked aimlessly, not really sure where he wanted to start. "The bey park it is!" He decided to himself, running off in the direction he needed. He was greeted with the excited chatter and sound of battle when he arrived, spotting several different Bladers practicing. He scoped out the area, looking for his opponent. His smiled at the sight of Kenta not far across, waiting patiently for his turn. "Kenta!" He called, waving at the younger boy before hurrying over to him. "Hye Kenta."

"Oh, hey Ginga." He looked away from the battle, "here to train?"

"Why else would I be here? Did you hear about the tournament in Tokyo?"

"Yeah, I think just about everyone has by now. A promotion for it is supposed to come one soon." Kenta pointed to the television mounted on the wall, "I guess to give us more details and all that stuff." He explained.

"Oh cool." Ginga supposed that he'd been given more information in his invitation than the general public had been given yet.

"Benkei said he and Kyoya were going to join in it as well."

"Really?" Ginga perked with excitement, "sweet! Ah, there's going to be so many strong Bladers there!"

"Do you think any of the other Legendary Bladers will come?"

Ginga gasped, "I hope so, the tournament will be really, really interesting that way!" Kenta nodded in agreement. They spoke a little longer before the people around them hushed them as the promotion began to play. The usual promotional images and clips flashed about the screen, an excitedly eccentric voice speaking, perhaps a bit fast for everyone to completely keep up.

"Ready to prove yourself as a balder and win Tokyo's new and first ever Celestial Flare competition? Sign-ups are open online and on location until April 8th, preliminary battles begin the following week, more information available upon registration." A text accompanied the narration, sever photos popping up next of a large stadium. "Fight your way past the preliminaries and join us in Tokyo's all new state of the art stadium." Ginga watched as the flashy imagery droned by, showing off the extravagance of the stadium as the spokesman went into further detail of the tournament and the days to come.

"Join The Celestial Flare Tournament and strive to gain the title of champion!" Ginga couple could feel himself growing more and more excited about the event, the thought of the battles to come leaving a spark in his eyes.

* * *

**OC Form: **You may submit up to two OCs. Message me with any questions you have and again, you can find the form at the top of my profile for easy copy and pasting.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

If not Japan, where are they from?:

Appearance:

Clothing: (Second set of clothing is optional).

Specific defining features: (Scars, tattoos, etc. if any)

Personality:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

When with a group or team, what role do they normally play?:

Canon characters they'd get along with:

Canon characters they wouldn't get along well with:

Beyblade name/type:

Bey and bitbeast description:

Any specific moves or things your OC likes to make when battling:

Special moves: (Max of three)

Their general battle strategy or style:

Strong points in battling:

Weak points in battling:


	2. Rumors

"Aren't you excited for this new tournament Kyoya?" Benkei spoke jubilantly from where he sat behind the said boy. His voice carried loudly throughout the bus of people heading for Tokyo. Kyoya had chosen so sit towards the back of the bus, Benkei behind him as he wanted to sit alone. Kyoya's elbow was propped against the window, his head resting in his hand as he looks out on the passing buildings. He gave a simple hum in response to Benkei, though it was clear he wasn't paying much attention. Benkei stood, looking over the seat to his friend. "What's wrong Kyoya, pal?" He remained quiet, staring out the window. "Are you still upset about the invitation?"

Kyoya growled, sitting up. "Why did Ginga get an invitation and not me?" He spoke in a demanding tone.

"Aw, don't worry Kyoya, invitation or not, you'll beat Ginga and win this tournament!" Benkei's arm came around Kyoya's neck, pulling the smaller male up in a hug.

Meanwhile, just a few rows in front of the pair, Ginga and the rest of Gan Gan Galaxy could be found with Madoka. Yu and Tsubasa sat in front of the Ginga and Madoka, who both pairs locked in conversation as they waiting to the bus's departure. Madoka laughed, looking back at Benkei's loud praising of Kyoya. "I think Kyoya's still a little butthurt that he wasn't invited like you Ginga." She turned to her redheaded friend.

"I bet they just didn't want to see Yo-Yo's grumpy old face at their event" Yu turned with a snicker.

"Lucky for him, at least he isn't forced to skip the primaries!" Ginga pouted.

"Oh, the struggles of being one of the world's top Bladers," Tsubasa spoke up from in front of him.

"This is a serious issue Tsubasa!" Ginga protested, "maybe I can sneak my way in…"

"I wouldn't do that." Madoka sighed, "don't worry, you'll do all sorts of battling when the tournament's first round starts." Ginga gave a long sigh, muttered that he couldn't possibly wait that long to get in on the action. Madoka rolled her eyes, turning her gaze down to her table in her lap. "A few bladers have already registered for the tournament, they have the lists posted online." She mentioned, pulling it up in a few clicks.

"Is Kenchi signed up yet?" Yu wondered aloud.

"No, but Kenta said he'll be catching a bus to Tokyo tomorrow. The actual tournament still has a few days before it officially starts."

"Who's signed up so far, anyone we know?" Tsubasa questioned.

"Let's see…" Madoka scrolled through the lists, eyeing the photos and names. "So far all I see is Aguma and Yuki, Oh, King as well. They were all invited as well. If I didn't know any better I'd say they invited all the Legendary Bladers, but Kyoya wasn't given one. It says here that Dynamis and Tithi were invited, but had yet to confirm their attendance."

"Tithi? Oh, I hope he comes!" Yu bounced in his seat, "It's been a while since we've seen each other." Madoka didn't respond but continued to look down the list, her eyes grew a bit wider as she stopped on one name in particular.

"Madoka? What's wrong?" Tsubasa asked, observant eyes trying to key in on her screen.

"It's just- it says here that Reiji Mizuchi will be in attendance."

"What?" Tsubasa reached to grab her tablet and take a look for himself. "But no one's heard from him since his defeat in Battle Bladers."

"You don't think he's up to something do you?"

"I don't know, but we should keep an eye out for him just in case." Tsubasa looked to Yu, who had suddenly grown quiet. He moved to turn back around and ask the younger what was wrong. Madoka stared down at Reiji's photo, still in slight shock.

"My, everyone here looks so grim." A new voice reached their ears as another pair of Bladers climbed onto the bus. Ryutaro closed his fan as he lowered it from his face, a smile gracing his features. "With a new tournament coming I assumed Team Gan Gan Galaxy would be brimming with passion and excitement." He commented.

"Whoa, Ryutaro, it's been awhile" Ginga greeted, "you're heading for Tokyo as well?"

Ryutaro noded, "my brother and I will be joining in on the festivities together." He turned to the taller male at his side. "This is Ranmaru" He introduced the pale boy, whose eyes shifted to each of them. Just under his purple orbs, running from the outer bottom corners of his eyes, a pair of light blue crescent-like shapes sat painted on. His deep blue hair brushed just past his shoulders. He definitely looked like Ryutaro's brother in both appearance and dress. His dark blue kimono was decorated in lighter blue astrological symbols, though a black overcoat obscured some of the pretty patternings, and he wore baggy pants to match his overcoat in color. A pair of dark blue combat boots were laced up and around his neck, a metal pendant could be found. It was dark blue in color and in the shape of a single teardrop.

"Hey, Ranmaru, nice to meet you." Ginga smiled. Ranmaru nodded respectfully, though didn't say much. "Not much of talker huh?"

"We should sit down now, the driver's preparing to leave." Ranmaru ushered his brother towards a pair of empty seats. "We'll see you around, Ginga." He glanced back before taking his seat.

* * *

Just down the street from the newly built Tokyo Stadium, a hotel could be found. It was large and rather expensive looking. Currently, many of the rooms were taken by the arriving Bladers ready to participate in the upcoming tournament. Participant of all ages stood about the building, some lined at the front desk to check in while others were already cozy in their rooms, or had left to explore the bustling city. Ninel Morozova had arrived in the city a short two days ago after flying in from Seoul, South Korea. The young woman had participated in qualifying rounds back home, though it had been a bit tough at times, she'd managed to pull out the win to be able to come to Japan and participate. She found the idea of having just a few Bladers from around the world interesting. The fact that this tournament, in particular, hadn't been organized the Japanese faction of the WBBA was interesting as well. Apparently, this event had been privately funded, leaving Ninel to imagine it playing out a bit different compared to past tournaments around.

Ninel sighed as she pulled herself out of the large pool. She sat at the edge, reaching to grab her towel, but letting her legs dip into the cool water. She'd been glad to find the pool was rather empty when she came and by now the few people that had been there had left as lunchtime approached. After getting settled into her room the other day she'd explored the city a bit, battling for practice here and there as well. So, she thought indulging in one of her other favorite past times would be a nice break for the last few busy days. Practicing her swimming a bit but her mind at ease, leaving her with a well-deserved break since she'd fought so hard to get here.

The Eurasian girl ran her fingers through her dark red-brown hair a few times, planning to brush it well once she got back to her room. Her normally loose curls fell near her elbow in wet stands, her bangs pushed farther to the left than usual as she combed her fingers through it. Sun shone through the glass on the ceiling above, hitting her light skin to give her more of a medium complexion and reflect in her amber eyes, leaving the pools of yellow to shine against the flecks of russet in them. Ninel pulled herself all the way up from to pool to finish drying off and cover up. The viridian green of her racerback was soon to be covered with a pair of black Bermuda shorts and a midnight blue shirt. She collected her track jacket and phone, as well as her belt holding her gear, not too worried with putting it on at the moment as she'd be changing after her shower.

She left, hissing slightly as she attempted to pull the black goggles from around her neck, tugging her hair slightly in the process. She moved to get her room key out as she waiting for the elevator. Stepping in she found two others in as well, so she moved to wait opposite of them. The pair were whispering lowly to each other, the blonde girl fidgeting in her spot as well. Ninel watched from the corner of her eye in curiosity as they seemed to be arguing. Suddenly the blonde turned with a small nervous smile at her. She turned away from the black haired boy and silenced their little argument. "Are you here for the tournament?" She suddenly asked, in an attempt to seize to the quote that had fallen over them.

"Yes, are you?"

The girl nodded, "are you from here?"

"No, I'm for Seoul." Ninel replied, "I'm guessing you aren't from Japan either?"

"Is it that obvious?" The girl laughed, "I'm from France, Rouen in specific." She extended her hand to Ninel. "I'm Emily."

Ninel took the girl hand with a small shake, "Ninel" she introduced herself. "Are you alright? You keep fidgeting around."

"Oh, I'm fine!" She grew a bit red as she handed the boy beside her bag, which seemed usually heavy. Ninel quirked an eyebrow at the sight of something furry poking out slightly from the opening. Emily smiled and moved to block her view of it. "I'm just a bit nervous. This is my first time here in Japan, as well as my first big official tournament." She explained, "I can't wait to dive into it though!"

"First big tournament? Exciting." Ninel commented, wondering if she'd be able to find anything on the girls battling since it seemed that she was rather new to all of this. Ninel sized her up for a second, "what's your bey? If you don't mind me asking." Maybe she could get some info on Emily Bey rather than her battling style. Ninel knew she wouldn't be able to get some background on all of her possible opponents this tournament, however, she figured Emily was a good start.

"Oh, this is Sun Blaze Serval!" The blonde exclaimed after pulling the white and gold bey from her holster. "Your bey-" Emily was cut off with the soft ding of the elevator, calling for Ninel yo get off.

"I'll see you around the area, Emily," Ninel spoke in goodbye, stepping out to head for her room.

"Bye!" Emily waved until the metal doors slide closed. When the began moving again she let out a sigh of relief, falling against the elevator wall. "Thank goodness, she left!" Emily moved to her friend's side, opening her bag as she took it back. She smiled at the sight of a small, fuzzy face poking out of it. "Why hello my precious baby" she cooed at the young feline. "Thank goodness no one's discovered you yet, you're too precious to go to the shelter." He went on.

"Emily, they're gonna kick you out if they find this cat." The pale boy spoke.

"Oh relax Oliver." Emily brushed him off. "She'll be fine, I'll keep her in my room for now." Emily scratched the felines head. She'd found the little kitten on her way to the hotel earlier after landing from her flight. The kitten had been wandering the street and Emily just had to scoop her up. Of course, she'd spent a good twenty minutes trying to catch her. But, once Emily had her she let the feline settle in her bag as she stopped to grab some food and such for it and heading for the hotel. Once she met up with her friend Oliver she'd very excitedly showed him, much to his dismay.

"I really love animals and all Emily, but risking your place to sleep isn't really a good idea."

"Too bad, you can't stop me." Emily hurried out of the elevator, "come on Oliver, help me unpack!" She called over her shoulder as she looked around for her room.

* * *

"Huh? What do you mean Ginga's not here yet!? I left early so we could meet up and he's not even checked in yet?" Masamune's voice filled the lobby of the hotel as he stood before the front desk. Zeo and Toby, despite not participating in the tournament, stood behind him. Zeo frowning at the looks they were getting as Masamune went on. Toby simply smiled and grabbed his friend's shoulder.

"We can come back later Masamune, Ginga will come later."

"Yeah but-"

"How about we go look around?" Zeo suggested, "you can battle Ginga later, but we want to sightsee a bit." Masamune huffed in slight protest but was pulled out of the front desks line by his friends.

"Come to one Masamune, you've been to Japan, but we haven't." Toby explained, "there are all sorts of things to do, after all, we didn't just come to see Ginga."

"Aw, you're right Toby." he sighed, "I'm just excited. We haven't really all been together since the whole Nemesis Crisis." The three friends left the hotel, heading into the sunny afternoon air. They strolled down the busy streets, stopping occasionally to look into store windows or try some food, or to watch a Beyblade match play out on some of the less busy side streets. "You know" Masamune began, "you guys still have time to sign up for the tournament."

"I think we're going to sit this one out." Zeo spoke, "we just finished that mini-tournament in New York after all."

"Yeah, we're here to cheer you on. You need all the support you can get if you plan to win this whole thing."

"I could win this without your support." He bragged, though with no ill intent toward his friends.

"Well, you'll need us if you want to defeat Ginga this time around." Toby smiled.

"No way, I could beat Ginga with my eyes closed and home hand behind my back."

"I'd love to see that." Zeo smiled, "say, Masamune?"

"Yeah Zeo?"

"You think the rumors we heard were true?" He asked, a sudden seriousness in his tone.

"The ones about Ziggurat?"

"Yeah." Zeo looked to the sidewalk. "Do you think it's true, what they're saying about him?"

Toby looked between his friends, slight worry in his eyes. "No, I don't" Masamune spoke firmly, "Ziggurat's been gone for this long already, he's gone for good."

"Even if he's gone, they aren't." Zeo muttered, "Jacks out doing whatever it is he does and no one's heard of Damian since the destruction of Hades City."

"Yeah," Masamune replied lowly. He should know too, as he'd spent quite a while looking for the past leader of Starbreaker after Nemesis after the use of Ziggurats Spiral Forced had been brought up then. Old memories had resourced with a new curiosity of what the boy had been up to. Unfortunately, no one had heard from him since his defeat, even Jack hadn't had any news for Masamune.

"Hey, guys lighten up!" Toby smiled, coming to wrap an arm around both Zeo and Masamune's shoulders to bring them in closer. "Those rumors were heard about Ziggurat are just that. Rumors."

Masamune nodded with a smile, "Toby's right!"

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Toby offered. Masamune grinned in agreement, running off a heady with Toby, however, Zeo stayed behind. He'd given Toby a smile, but it had still be laced with uncertainty. _Just rumors? _He questioned himself, looking down, his hair falling into his face. His fist balled and tightened as he couldn't help but think of the World Championships as flashes of what had happened popped into his mind. "Come on Zeo, last one there's paying!" Masamune called to the Spiral Fox Bader.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Zeo looked up, closing his eyes as he smiled before taking off to follow his best friends, putting his thoughts on the past away for the time being.

**Ranmaru Fukami belongs to Eternal Nexus Warrior and Ninel Morozova belongs to Moonshine Orchids. Thank you to everyone who sent their OCs as well.**

**It took a bit longer to get this chapter out than I wanted, but I took the time to go back and rewatch large parts of the show and refresh myself on the characters a bit. I'm excited to keep going as I have many ideas planned for the character and OCs, so hopefully, I'll fall into some sort of schedule eventually. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
